gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sebastian Smythe
Sebastian Smythe ist ein Schüler der Dalton Academy. Er ist außerdem ein Mitglied der Dalton Academy Warblers und wohnte in Paris, bevor er nach Ohio zog. Er wird von Grant Gustin dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|Uptown GirlIn Love Side Story hat er seinen ersten Auftritt, als Blaine die Dalton Academy Warblers besucht. Dieser hört den Glee Club Uptown Girl singen. Bereits während dieser Performance flirtet er mit Blaine. Nach der Nummer sind alle Warblers erfreut über Blaines Besuch und hoffen, dass er zurück kommt, doch er lädt sie nur zum Schulmusical der McKinley ein, welche die Warblers annehmen. Danach stellt er sich Blaine vor. Sie trinken in einem Aufenthaltsraum der Dalton einen Kaffee zusammen. Er fragt ihn, warum er die Dalton verlassen hat, ob er gegangen ist, weil ihn u.a. alles gelangweilt hat. Doch Blaine erklärt ihm, dass er die Dalton zwar jeden Tag vermisst, aber in der McKinley ist sein Herz (Kurt). Sebastian besteht auf ein erneutes Treffen und Blaine willigt etwas überrumpelt eithumb|Sebastian lädt Kurt und Blaine ins Scandals einn. Später ihm der Lima Bean flirtet Sebastian sehr offensichtlich mit Blaine und bringt ihn in Verlegenheit. Blaine erklärt ihm sofort, dass er bereits einen Freund hat. Sebastian scheint das jedoch nichts auszumachen, doch Blaine macht ihm darauf erneut deutlich, dass er ihn liebt und er großartig ist und er ihn nicht verlieren will, daraufhin taucht zufällig Kurt auf, welcher ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hat. Blaine ist erfreut, als auch überrascht. Blaine stellt Kurt vor, und sagt er sei sein Freund. Als dieser sich Sebastian vorstellt, ist er im ersten Moment total irritiert. Sebastian lädt die beiden in eine Schwulenbar ein, doch Blaine sagt es sei nichts für die beiden, aber Kurt denkt, sie sollten es riskieren. Später in der Bar treffen die Drei sich und Sebastian tanzt mit Blaine, doch als Kurt sich dazu gesellt, drängt dieser Sebastian von Blainthumb|left|Im Lima Beane weg, was Blaine überhaupt nicht auffällt. Am Ende der Folge schauen sich Sebastian und die Warblers das Schulmusical "West Side Story" in der McKinley an. In Die Zeit deines Lebens hat Sebastian seinen zweiten Auftritt. Er trifft Kurt und Blaine erneut in der Lima Bean und setzt sich zu ihnen. Er meint, er hätte Blaine an seiner Frisur wieder erkannt und fragt ihn, warum er ihn seit letzter Zeit nicht mehr online gesehen hat. Dieser meint, die New Directions hätten viel für die Sethumb|Sebastian bei den Sectionals in der McKinleyctionals zu proben, wodurch er keine Zeit hat. Außerdem erfahren wir, dass die Warblers ihre Sectionals bereits gewonnen haben. Als Sebastian anfängt auffällig mit Blaine zu flirten, flüchtet dieser, um sich einen neuen Kaffee zu bestellen. In dieser Zeit macht Kurt Sebastian u.a. deutlich, dass es ihm absolut nicht passt, wie dieser mit seinem Freund redet. Er meint jedoch, dass Blaine zu gut für Kurt sei und dass die New Directions gegen die Warblers verlieren werden. Er ist sich sicher, dass er am Ende des Jahres Blaine für sich gewinnen wird und die Warblers gegen die New Directions, bei den Nationals, gewinnen werden. Am Ende der Folge ist er beim Auftritt der New Directions, bei den Sectionals, zu sehen, wie er für deren Performances applaudiert. thumb|left|Sebastian schüttet Blaine einen manipulierten Slushie ins GesichtIn Was würde Michael Jackson tun? sind Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Santana und Rachel gerade dabei über ihre Lieblingsmomente von Michael Jackson zu unterhalten als Sebastian auftaucht und sie unterbricht. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er nun der neue Leader der Warblers ist und, dass er die Idee Michael Jackson bei den Regionales zu bringen gut findet und dies Übernehmen wird. Als Rachel ihn fragt, woher er das erfahren hat, entgegnet er nur, dass er am Morgen Blaine anrief um ihn zu fragen, ob er wüsste, wie man einen Rotweinfleck aus einem Blazer bekommt und dieser ihm dann von der Idee erzählt habe. Am Ende des Duells zu Bad, zwischen den New Directions und den Dalton Academy Warblers, um das Recht Michael bei den Regionales zu bringen, bekommt Blaine einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Der Slushie wurde von Sebastian manipuliert und war eigentlich für Kurt bestimmt bevor sich Blaine seinen Freund zur Seite schubst und sich vor ihn wirft, wodurch er diesen abbekommt. Sebastian war erst geschockt als er sieht, dass Blaine getroffen wurde und nun am Boden liegt deutet den Warblers jedoch an trotzdem zu gehen. Santana stattet der Dalton Academy einen Besuch ab und duelliert sich in einem Song mit Sebastian. Danach versucht sie Sebastian zu entlocken, was in dem Slushie gewesen ist. Dithumb|Smooth Criminaleser gesteht es, dort Steinsalz hinzugefügt zu haben. Er ist sich aber sicher, dass man ihm nichts nachweisen kann, und verlässt überheblich den Saal, nachdem er auch Santana einen Slushie verpasst hat. Die New Directions haben die Warblers ihn das Auditorium eingeladen, um ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie Michael bei den Regionales nicht bringen werden, die Warblers ihn also haben können aber die Botschaft von Michael Jackson nie wirklich verstanden haben. Um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie das doch getan haben performen sie Black or White. Während der Performance stehen nach und nach alle Warblers, bis auf Sebastian, auf um mit den New Directions auf der Bühne zu singen. Als Nick am Ende der Performance von Sebastian will, dass er aufgibt, meint dieser, dass genau diese Einstellung den Sieg der Warblers bei den Regionals im vergangenen thumb|left|Sebastian nach der Performance der New Directions zu Black or WhiteJahr zu verantworten hat. Santana meint, dass sie auch zur Polizei oder zu seinem Direktor gehen könne, um ihn der Schule zu verweisen oder sogar ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Sebastian sagt daraufhin, dass es wirklich schrecklich furchterregend wäre, wenn sie Beweise dafür hätte, worauf hin sie das mit geschnittene Tape aus ihrer Jacke holt. Kurt sagt daraufhin aber, dass es nur halb so viel Spaß machen würde, wenn er die Qual der Niederlage nicht miterleben könnte, wenn die New Directions die Regionales gewinnen würden und wirft ihm das Tape zu und Santana stellt daraufhin klar, dass die Warblers nun genau wissen, was für ein Typ er nun ist. Artie verlangt danach, dass Sebastian auf der Stelle sein Auditorium verlässt. thumb|Sebastian entschuldigt sichIn Auf dem Weg versucht er am Anfang der Episode Rachel mit einem bearbeiteten Bild von Finn zu erpressen. Er verlangt von ihr, dass sie sich von den Regionals zurückzieht, sonst sorgt er dafür, dass der erste Treffer im Internet für "Finn Hudson" dieses Bild wird. Später verabredet er sich mit Kurt, Blaine, Santana und Brittany in der Lima Bean, wo er sich bei ihnen entschuldigt, vorallem bei Blaine, und erklärt, dass er die Bilder von Finn gelöscht hat. Er gibt zu, dass er viele Dinge nie ernst genommen hat, wobei er besonders auf ein ehemaliges Erlebnis denkt. Eine Szene im "Scandals", wo David Karofsky ihm ansprach, er ihm aber wegen seines Übergewichts beleidigte und ihm riet, sich thumb|left|Glad You Camelieber nicht zu outen. Seit dem Selbstmordversuch von diesem fühlt sich Sebastian schlecht. Er gibt gegenüber den vieren zu, dass für ihn alles nur Spaß war, ein Spiel, bis es nicht mehr war. Sebastian gibt bekannt, dass sie an Lady Gagas "Born This Way" Aktion spenden wollen und David Karofsky ihre Performance bei den Regionals widmen wollen, ob sie nun gewinnen oder nicht. Nach ihrer Performance zu Stand bei den Regionals bittet er darum, dass die Anwesenden spenden, und singt daraufhin Glad You Came. Als die New Directions die Regionals gewinnen, werden die Warblers nur zweite. Blaine schüttelt ihm die Hand und gratuliert ihnen dennoch. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! wird Sebastian während Blaines und Kurts Streit erwähnt. Blaine ist sauer, weil Kurt mit einem anderen Jungen schreibt, worauf der meint, dass er mit Sebastian auch ständig simst, von den Anrufen ganz zu schweigen. Blaine erklärt, dass er ihn zum Einen gar nicht gemocht hat und zum Anderen ihre SMS "jugendfrei" waren. Später in der Paartherapie meint er, dass es ihn aufgeregt hat, wenn Kurt mit Chandler gesimst hat, gibt aber zu, dass er so ziemlich das selbe mit Sebastian getan hat. 'Staffel Vier' In Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? ist Sebastian zwar nicht zu sehen aber als Blaine, Kurt von seinem Betrug beichtet, glaubt Kurt sofort, dass es mit Sebastian war. thumb|Auf dem Weg zu HunterIn Dynamische Duette glaubt Blaine anfangs, dass Sebastian für den Diebstahl der Nationaltrophäe verantwortlich ist, doch als er in die Dalton kommt und auf Sebastian trifft, beschwört dieser, dass er es nicht war. Er sagt, dass er in seinem Leben ein neues Kapitel aufgeschlagen hat und nun 'nett' sei - was er jedoch langweilig findet. Des Weiteren erzählt er auch, dass er nicht mehr der Hauptmann der Warblers sei, sondern Hunter. thumb|left|Dark SideWährend des Songs Dark Side übernimmt er die Führungsrolle der Tänzer. Am Ende der Folge entdeckt Sebastian zusammen mit Hunter, dass die Nationaltrophäe der New Direcktions verschwunden ist und ein Dalton Blazer mit einem Zettel "Nein, danke" hinterlassen wurde. Die beiden treten auf den Balkon und sehen noch Sam unthumb|200px|Live While We're Youngd Blaine in ihren Superhelden Kostümen mit der Nationaltrophäe davon laufen. In Wiedersehen macht Freunde singt Sebastian mit den Warblers bei den Sectionals Whistle und Live While We're Young. Danach sieht er sich die Auftritte der anderen Glee Clubs an. In Schwanengesang verkündet Sue den New Directions, dass sie, aufgrund dessen, dass sie alle die Bühne verlassen haben, um Marley, die zusammengebrochen ist, in den Chorraum zu bringen, die Sectionals verloren haben und die Jury einstimmig die Warblers zu den Siegern erklärte. In Ladies First wird er von Trent erwähnt, der Blaine und Sam als Beweis dafür dient, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben. Er meint, dass Sebastian und Hunter alles verraten haben, was an den Warblern besonders war. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|All You Need Is LoveIn Liebe, Liebe, Liebe ist Sebastian während Help! beim Warbler-Treffen, als die New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline reinstürmen und sie damit um Unterstützung bei Blaines Heiratsantrag für Kurt bitten. Nach der Performance unterbricht er Trent, meinend, dass sie gesagt haben, dass er das Reden übernimmt und fragt dann in die Runde, ob alle dafür sind. Nachdem die Warblers zugesagt haben, wird Sebastian dankbar von Blaine umarmt. Später singt er im Hintergrund bei All You Need Is Love mit und freut sich über Blaines und Kurts Verlobung. 'Staffel Sechs' Als Blaine Kurt in Verwandlung erzählt, dass er sich mit jemandem trifft, fleht Kurt in Gedanken, dass es nicht Sebastian ist. Persönlichkeit Sebastian ist das männliche Gegenstück zu Santana. Er ist sehr selbstbewusst, offen und scheint alles auszusprechen, was er denkt, ohne vorher darüber nach zu denken. Er will sich alles und jeden nehmen, egal ob die Person auf die er es abgesehen hat, überhaupt nicht interessiert bzw. vergeben ist. Er akzeptiert keine Abfuhr und scheint auch sonst keine Beziehung ernst zu nehmen, weil er z.B. in einer Schwulenbar mit einem Typen 20 Minuten rumgemacht hat und meinte, er sei der perfekte Mann für ihn gewesen. In wie weit "perfekt" dieser Mann war, ob nun vom Charakter oder nur vom Körperbau her wurde nicht deutlich. Sebastian scheint gerne Spaß zu haben, ohne sich Gedanken um die Gefühle anderer zu machen. Seine Persönlichkeit ändert sich jedoch nach dem Selbstmordversuch von Karofsky und er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er sehr beleidigend gegenüber ihm war, als dieser ihn das eine Mal im Scandals angesprochen hatte. Das ist der Moment, in dem er anfängt, nicht nur alles als ein Spiel anzusehen, sondern über die Konsequenzen einer Tat nachzudenken. Beziehungen 'Blaine Anderson' Die beiden lernen sich in Love Side Story kennen, als Blaine die Dalton Academy besucht, um die Warblers zu West Side Story einzuladen. Sebastian hat offensichtlichess Interesse an ihm, was ihm zwar unangenehm ist, aber dennoch zustimmt, einen Kaffee mit ihm trinken zu gehen. Dort macht Sebastian ihm weitthumb|Sebastian macht Blaine Avancener den Hof, weshalb Blaine ihm sagt, dass er einen Freund hat und es sich mit ihm nicht verscherzen will. Kurt, der die Avancen und Annäherungsversuche von Sebastian mitbekommt, wird eifersüchtig, da er den Eindruck hat, dass Blaine sie nichts ausmachen würden, bekommt aber später in der Episode von Blaine gesagt, dass ihm Sebastian nichts bedeuet. In Die Zeit deines Lebens flirtet er weiter mit Blaine, der sich unwohl fühlt und unter einem Vorwand verschwindet, da er die aufsteigende Spannung zwischen ihm und Kurt mitbekommt. In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? unterhalten sich Blaine und Sebastian, wo er ihm erzählt, dass die New Directions vorhaben, bei den Regionals Michael Jackson Songs zu performen. Kurt wird erneut eifersüchtig, was sich aber schnell legt, da Blaine ihn im Verlauf der Episode vor einem manipulierten Slushie beschützt, welchen Sebastian auf ihn werfen wollte. Dies führt dazu, dass die Freundschaft von Blaine und Sebastian endet. In Auf dem Weg wird sie aufgrund von Karofskys Selbstmorversuch wieder aufgelebt, da sich Sebastian für seine Taten entschuldigt und ändern will. Blaine verzeiht ihm und beglückwünscht ihn später sogar zum zweiten Platz bei den Regionals. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! wird bekannt, dass die beiden miteinander simsen und telefonieren, was aber "jugendfrei" ist. In der vierten Staffel, Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?, wird von Kurt angenommen, dass Blaine ihn mit Sebastian, aufgrund ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte, betrogen hat, welcher es aber nicht war. In Dynamische Duette wird die Nationalstrophäe der New Directions von den Warblers gestohlen, weshalb Blaine sie zurückholen will und daher an die Dalton geht. Dort trifft er auf Sebastian und thumb|left|Sebastian zieht Blaine den Blazer angeht sofort davon, dass er es war. Dieser verneint, da er sich geändert hat, sprich keine Körperverletzung, Erpressung etc. und gibt zu, dass es "scheiße" ist, nett zu sein. Sebastian vermittelt Blaine an den neuen Kapitän der Warblers, Hunter Clarington, welcher bereits auf ihn wartet und mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen will. Sebastian kommt anschließend mit den anderen Warblern herein und zieht Blaine den Blazer an, da sie wollen, dass er sich ihnen wieder anschließt und singen zusammen Dark Side. Später brechen Blaine und Sam in die Dalton ein und holen sich die Trophäe zurück, was Hunter und Sebastian als erste bemerken. Sie gehen auf den Balkon, wo sie einen Enterhaken vorfinden und sehen, wie die beiden in ihren Superheldenkostümen davon rennen. In fünften Staffel, Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, werden die Warblers von Blaine aufgesucht, der sie um Unterstützung bei seinem Heiratsantrag für Kurt bittet. Nachdem Sebastian eine Abstimmung durchführt und alle dafür sind, ihm zu helfen, wird er dankbar von Blaine umarmt. In der sechsten Staffel, Verlierer wie Ich, fragt Kurt Blaine, als dieser ihm erzählt, dass er jemanden trifft, ob es Sebastian ist. Blaine verneint und es wird offenbart, dass es Karofsky ist. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Drei *'I Want You Back' (Wird nicht in Was würde Michael Jackson tun? verwendet) *'Stand' (Auf dem Weg) *'Glad You Came' (Auf dem Weg) Staffel Vier *'Live While We're Young' (Wiedersehen macht Freunde) 'Duette' Staffel Drei *'Smooth Criminal' (Santana) (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) 'Gruppennummern' Staffel Drei *'Uptown Girl' (Love Side Story) *'Bad' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) Trivia *Er lebte in Frankreich, ob er dort auch geboren wurde ist unklar. *Er ist homosexuell oder vielleicht auch bisexuell, bisher wurde das nicht deutlich. Durch die Tatsache, dass er öfters Schwulenbars besucht, könnte er eher homosexuell sein. *Sein Charakter sollte ursprünglich "Cameron Connors" heißen. *Er spielt Lacrosse. *Sebastian trank seinen Kaffee in Paris mit einem Schuss Alkohol. *Er findet Lima langweilig. *Er findet Blaine heiß. *Er ist sehr offen. *Er denkt, dass die New Directions ein Witz seien. *Sein Vater ist Staatsanwalt. (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Dalton Academy Schüler Kategorie:Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Homosexuelle Charaktere